The primary objective is to ascertain if medical therapy with finasteride and or doxazocin delays or prevents the progression of BPH. Secondary objectives will include assessment of the natural history of BPH, maximal uroflow, symptom scores and medical outcomes. A subgroup of patients will undergo ultrasound, prostate biopsy, and serum hormonal determination in order to determine the histopathology of BPH and test existing biomarkers for their prognostic ability regarding response to therapy.